None
Not applicable
This invention relates to orthopedic devices; and more to particularly, to a mallet finger splint for use by those suffering from an injury to their distal interphalangeal (DIP) finger joint.
When the tip end of a finger strikes, or is struck by an object, the end of the finger is bent. If the force on the finger is sufficiently great, it can be pushed beyond its normal limits which is typically 35xc2x0 to 40xc2x0 toward the palm of the hand. Past this limit, the finger can suffer damage (tearing) to the tendon controlling the muscles which move the finger. Sufficient force will cause the tendon to detach, so that the tip end of the finger cannot be straightened, but rather hangs down abnormally. A common activity in which this injury occurs is baseball, because of which this condition is sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cbaseballxe2x80x9d finger. In playing the sport, it is not uncommon for a ball to strike the tip in end of the finger and bend it into an awkward position, causing the injury.
Mallet finger is a painful injury. Sometimes, when the tendon is torn, pieces of bone are pulled away from the bone as well. Sometimes, if finger joints are jammed together, cartilage damage results. Once the injury occurs, the finger must be immobilized for at least several weeks. Otherwise, a chronic injury results. Sometimes surgery is the only effective way to correct the problem.
Treatment of mallet finger often involves placing a splint on the finger. The splint is fitted onto the end of the finger to both immobilize the distal interphalangeal (DIP) joint of the finger and to hold the end of the finger in a slight hyperextension. It is not uncommon for the splint to be continuously worn for up to 6-8 weeks and then be worn only at night for another 3-6 week period. After this latter period, the injured person is given a series of mobilization exercises to perform to help regain a range of motion with the finger.
There are a number splints used in the treatment of mallet finger. Some are used in order to avoid splint related skin problems. Others require percutaneous pinning of the DIP joint to secure the splint in place. Many of the splints currently in use are not easy to wear, and some do not always provide the immobilization necessary to promote healing. What is described herein is a simple, easy to use mallet finger splint which is readily attached to the person""s finger, can be worn for extended periods of time without causing discomfort to the wearer and can readily easily removed for therapy sessions, cleaning, and the like.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted a splint worn by sufferers of mallet finger. The splint comprises a tube sized to readily fit over the end of a finger having a damaged tendon causing the mallet finger. A pocket formed along one portion of the tube receives a curved, rigid plate which is positioned on the underside of the finger. A padding material fits between the plate and the finger to cushion the finger. The curvature of the plate holds the outer end of the finger in a hyperextended position with the DIP joint immobilized. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.